


What I Need

by valuna



Series: When Worlds Collide [5]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valuna/pseuds/valuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The relationship deepens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Need

It's not that Leonard McCoy doesn't like kissing. He does. It's tops of his foreplay repertoire. So he doesn't mind the practice.

It's just he's not expecting it. Not from his roommate.

But then, he should know a month in that James T. Kirk is nothing but surprises.

"What are you doing?" McCoy asks, barely sidestepping the chair as he's pushed back to the wall, pinned by Kirk's hands splaying over his head.

"Kissing you."

"I'm a doctor, Jim, not an Orion slave girl."

"No, you're not," he says, leaning in to kiss McCoy's throat. "You're better."

"How would you," McCoy starts, never finishing the thought. His roommate wouldn't know how he kisses. Or does anything else. Their room's a landing pad for Kirk's conquests, not his. Not that he's had any.

Then he catches his reflection, glancing over Kirk's shoulder to the far wall's mirror. Fingers tangle his regulation-cut hair, messing it up, and he looks as shell-shocked as when they first met.

Leonard McCoy likes what he sees. But he shouldn't.

Kirk's fingers find their way to undo the closure of confining blue tunic, separate the fabric and glide over skin. "A doctor is just what I need."


End file.
